


Slow Start

by christarennerston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with that beautiful smile from Steve, you were still nervous. You had never ridden a motorcycle before and you were worried. Even though Steve would be driving, it still made you uneasy at the fact that either one of you could get hurt so easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Start

Even with that beautiful smile from Steve, you were still nervous. You had never ridden a motorcycle before and you were worried. Even though Steve would be driving, it still made you uneasy at the fact that either one of you could get hurt so easily.

He held out his hand to you, "I promise you'll be safe."

You took his hand and swung a leg over the bike, bringing your legs upwards to place your feet somewhere safe. Cap turned to look at you, handing over a helmet and waited for you to buckle it. He started the bike and began the ride with very little speed.  You wrapped your arms around him tightly and closed your eyes even at such slow a speed.

"Do you really think I'd do anything to hurt you?" Steve asked over the engine. You shook your head at his back, knowing he could feel it.

Steve was using an old dirt road that was hardly used anymore. He knew you needed time to adjust to this fear and this way you could take your time on this 'adventure.'

"We can go a little quicker," Steve heard you and you could feel a slightly stronger breeze.

By the end of the day, you still seemed scared. What he didn't know was that now you only acted so you could stay so close to him.


End file.
